My World
by littleAnimeQueen
Summary: Gabriel and Sam get into a fight. Gabriel decides to make Sam's life a little hard for a day. Sabriel. A short drabble, fluffly.


**I do not own Supernatural in anyway, shape or form.**

**This my first Sabriel fic so...yeah...sorry if it's shit.**

Sam and Gabriel had their first fight.  
It had all started when Gabe had complained about him and Sam never spending enough time together, it had been a horribly heated argument which ended with Sam yelling "You know what Gabe, I do have a life outside of our relationship! I have people to protect, my life can't just revolve around you! God, I swear you can be such a child sometimes!" The hurt was obvious in Gabriels eyes when he poofed away.  
Sam had been mad for a couple hours after that, refusing to call the angel back to apologize, but it has been three days since the incident and Sam was growing worried, he needed his angel back.  
After he woke up on the fourth day he looked up to the ceiling as if expecting Gabe to be there before he sat up "Gabe? Listen I'm sorry about what I said, I didn't mean it. I love you. Please come back."  
Silence. No fluttering of wings, no Gabe, nothing.  
Sam sighed and fell back on the bed, defeated.  
"What's up with you?" Dean asked coming out of their current motels bathroom.  
"Gabe and I had a fight." Sam replied.  
"That sucks. I'm hungry, gonna go get something to eat. Wanna come?" Dean asked tying his shoes.  
"No thanks." Sam said rolling over.  
"Suit yourself." Dean said, getting up and walking out of the room. A couple minutes later Sam heard the distinct sound of the Impala driving away and sighed.  
_'Might as well get up.' _He thought  
He sat up and realized just how hot it was in the motel. The place was scolding, he looked up at the small ceiling fan and decided that it would give him some relief from the heat.  
He walked over and pulled th switch. Nothing happpend.  
"Dammit." He mumbled, walking over and getting a stool.  
He stood on the stool to examine the fan when suddenly it began to wobble, barley at first and then getting more noticeable as the seconds past. Finally Sam lost his balance and came crashing to the ground landing with a groan.  
He laid on the floor for a moment, staring at the ceiling. Luckily he didn't land horribly hard and was left unhurt but that still didn't explain what just happened.  
_'Gabriel. Gabriel is getting back at me for the fight_.' Sam though '_Great just what I need, an angry boyfriend, who happens to be a very powerful archangel. Perfect.' _  
Sam got off the ground and walked off to the shower, abandoning the idea of fixing the fan.  
He turned the water to a nice warm temperature before stepping in, enjoying the water on his body, but it didn't last long.  
A minute into Sams shower the water suddenly turned ice cold, causing Sam to jump out of the shower with a yelp. He tried to ajust the water back to a comfotable temperature but the faucet woundn't budge.  
Sam sighed and closed his eyes "Gabe I'm really sorry, believe me, but your making it really hard for my day to go on."  
Once again silence, and no Gabe.  
Sam dropped his head in defeat, before deciding that he would try to go on with his day.  
That was nearly impossible.  
For the rest of the day Gabriel continued to make Sams day more and more difficult.  
He made Sams food disapear.  
He hid Sams stuff.  
He unhooked the cable while Sam was watching Tv.  
He caused the heat to come on in the room.  
To top it all off, just as Sam was about to go to sleep Gabe made Sams bed disapear.  
Dean had gone out to a local bar so Sam saw this as his one shot. He got down on his knees and closed his eyes.  
"Gabriel, please listen to me. My world does revolve around you, I love you. These past few days without you have been miserable for me, I miss you so much. Please, please talk to me. I don't know what I'd do with out you, if I could trun back time and take back what I said I would, but it's to late and I realize how much of an idiot I am for saying what I said. Please come talk to me, I love you so much." Sam said hope and desperation lacing his words.  
The room was silent for a moment and Sam was about to begin begging even more, but then he heard the sound of wings.  
He looked up and saw Gabriel standing over him, his arms crossed. Sam scrambled to get up and pulled Gabe into a tight hug, breathing in his sweet sugary scent.  
"I missed you." Sam said into his hair.  
"Mmm." Was Gabriels reply.  
Sam let go and held Gabriel at arms length, studying his boyfriend. "You're still pissed." He said sadly.  
"Yeah, I am." Gabriel said suprisingly calm.  
"Gabe, I know I keep saying I'm sorry,and I know you probably don't care, but you _are_ what my world revolves around. I love you and having you mad at me just makes me feel like utter crap. I love you more than you could ever imagine and I couldn't even begint to imagine my life without you. What I said was horrible and harsh, but it was purely out of anger and I didn't mean a word of it. I'm not asking you to forgive me so easily, because I don't even forgive myself, but please know I love you." Sam said looking into Gabriels eyes.  
Gabriels eyes softened and he smiled.  
"I know you love me Sammy, and I love you too. I forgive you, besides I think we're even." Gabriel said still smiling.  
"Why do you say that?" Sam said, resting his forehead on Gabriels.  
"All the crap I put you through today." Gabriel said with a smirk.  
Sam chuckled lightly "Yeah, today was a pretty shittty day." He leaned in a kissed Gabriel lightly.  
"But if you make the bed appear maybe we can make it up to each other."  
Gabriel grinned and pulled Sam down again for another kiss "Anything you say Samsquatch."  
Gabriel made the bed appear and just before Sam was about to toss Gabriel on it he leaned down to whisper in his ear.  
"You are the center of my world."  
"You're mine too Sammy."


End file.
